Sarvthus Vadvayne
Blood-Speaker Sarvthus Vadvayne was a royal knight of Quel'Thalas in life. But in undeath he is now one of the new leaders of the San'layn, a sect of Sin'dorei who was raised in undeath by the Lich King. He once served as a Blood-Lord but now rules as the Blood-Speaker of the San'layn. Holds lordship over the Crimson Deadwood of Mistveil. Appearance Blood-Speaker Sarvthus Vadvayne, a tall, lean San'layn in heavy fel rune plate armor. His ice blue eyes feel like they are peering into your soul. Sarvthus has two long sharp fangs that he uses to drink the blood of mortals. His dull swamp green skin can only be seen from the neck up to his tightly tied back silver hair. On him you could see what looked like a various assortment of disturbingly detailed, disoriented, and obscure skulls imprinted into his armor. Each skull is seen bulging outward with a faint green glow coming from their fel eyes. On his shoulders there were shoulder pads, one with the image of a skull and the other having three spikes pointing out. As you look down his arms you notice that each arm plate detail is symmetrical down to the most minor of skull carving. His gauntlets knuckles would be wickedly tipped with multiple small spikes like those on a tenderizing hammer. This design goes all the way up to his finger tips to where they change into longer claw like spikes pointed outward as an extension of the finger. His leg-guards were of the same pattern as his arm-guards. Early Life Sarvthus Vadvayne was born 682 years ago, In Suncrown Village. He was born into a noble and wealthy family, his father being a royal knight of Quel'Thalas and mother a very powerful mage. They were both the lord and lady of Suncrown Village. He had a younger sister named Valentina Vadvayne. Sarvthus was next in line to lead the village and his people there. But before he took that responsibility, Sarvthus trained how to fight with a two handed weapon and wear heavy armor which made proficiently skilled at combat so he could become a royal knight like his father. When he was old enough he became a royal knight and pledged his service and loyalty to the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Royal Knight and Lordship As a young elf he was very romantic and charming. But he was also one of the best knights in Quel'Thalas. As he grew up serving his king and kingdom he grew in rank until he was a lord of the royal knights. He has led many battles and wars against other kingdoms and tribes of other races. When he was middle aged for an elf, he became the lord of Suncrown Village and had a beautiful wife named Aloisia. Together they had a daughter named Veleda. He was still a grand and powerful knight of Quel'Thalas and was still fighting. He led his village and people for many years. By this time, his sister had married Lord Zander Whitestrake and moved to the island of Mistveil. Attack of the Scourge It was a beautiful summer’s day when the Scourge first came and started killing everyone in Suncrown Village. Sarvthus tried to save as many as he could but he was too late to save his wife and daughter, they were slaughtered right in front of him by strange spider beings. He went into a rage and killed as many crypt fiends as he possibly could before he was out numbered and he had to turn and run to Silvermoon City and warn them of the attack of the undead and Arthas of Lordaeron. He also followed Kael'thas Sunstrider in the assault on the Death Knight, Arthas. In the battle against the Scourge he went into a blood rage and killed anything without thinking, that was the end of him, he was stabbed in the back by Arthas himself. The San'layn and Darkfallen A cold death consumed him until the Lich King raised him from the dead as a San'layn. Sarvthus was now and will always be a killer and a monster. He served the Blood-Queen Lana'thel and the council of the Blood Prince Council as a Blood Knight. During the attack of Icecrown Citadel he was one of the knights protecting the queen, he was almost killed before a young Sin'dorei named Shayharra found him. She saw something different in his eyes. The only way she could save him was making a blood pact with him, binding them to each other by blood. So if one died so did the other. At the death of the Lich King him and Shay ran and he joined her order. Love of a Ruby Dragon He found himself wandering the lands of Azeroth after he left the command of the Lich King. He stumbled across an injured Ruby Dragon that had been attacked by a band of dragon hunters; she explained to him how she killed most of them before they ran off. But first they sliced her wing so she could not fly and that her name was Sophistrasza. Sarvthus saw her beauty, her scales as scarlet as Crimson Halls of Icecrown Citadel]]. He offered to help her if she would help him find a place that he could belong and so she did, she changed her form into that off a Quel'dorei and traveled to the city of Silvermoon. There they both tried as best they could to fit in. Not long after making it to the city, Sarvthus and Sophistrasza met up with Sarvthus' blood sister, High-Lady Shay'harra and she let Sophistrasza into her order. Over time Sarvthus fell in love with Sophistrasza he knew much about her. She sees the things that others do not and is knowing, wise, and well-read. She brings a fiery justice in an unjust world. When she casts judgment, retribution and vengeance will follow! Sadly, she died a couple years after on a battle against a Black Dragon which left Sarvthus alone again. Blood-Lord of Tranquillien Sarvthus found his people after being given a note from a black hooded elf informing him where his people had now made their home. He traveled to the location where his people had been living since the fall of the Lich King. This place was called the Crimson Deadwood and it was located on the island of Mistveil. It turns out that his brother-in-law, Lord Zander Whitestrake had taken many of San'layn in after the fall of the Lich King, but they had to stay in the borders given to them. This group of San'layn had laws and a new reign of power, The San'layn Blood-Speaker. The Blood-Speaker called upon Sarvthus because he is one of the oldest San'layn to still exist and the best fighter many of them have ever seen. He made Sarvthus, Blood-Lord of the Ghostlands, trainer of the untrained and general of the experienced army. So he moved to Tranquillen in the Ghostlands where he lead his people there for a long time. Scourge Dragon and freedom Being reunited with his people after living a quiet, benevolent life for so long, it was difficult to adjust to their nature but he gradually returned to the dark side of nature. After a year of solitude, other than among his subjects, he found a rare beauty at a meeting for the Order of the Onyx Rose. Her name was Neltharia and she is a black scourge dragon as well as the daughter of Deathwing. He first noticed her from her attractive look in his eyes. As he stood beside High-Lady Shay'harra he could not keep his eyes off of Neltharia. He tried to interact with her but she was busy trying to avoid the guild members that were attempting to 'get to know' her. When High-Lady Shay'harra introduced them to each other their eyes met. Neltharia and Sarvthus took more notice of each other and their conversations carried to Silvermoon City, due Neltharia had a bit of a trouble in Orgrimmar based on what she was. Silvermoon was quiet so it was a perfect place for them to talk more. Neltharia had a plan in the initial phase on wanting to set the world on fire and Sarvthus spoke of “Liking how her mind worked." So Neltharia and Sarvthus kept talking and after a while it ended up with Sarvthus speaking of the blood pact that he had with Shay’harra. Neltharia wanted to help break it out but instead he did it himself by drawing the blood (that was not his) from his body and freeing himself of the bindings, which weakened him for a bit. Neltharia showed an emotion of fury mixed with fear. The fury was from not being able to do it herself and fear of possible risk losing Sarvthus to the ritual which revealed that she really cared for him. She yelled at him with rage to never show such careless magic and never risking his life in front of her again or else she would just put him down. Sarvthus was shocked but happy she actually cared for a San'layn. He promised to never do such a reckless act like that again. In the end Sarvthus left both Shay'harra and Neltharia, traveling to Mistveil. Rise to Princehood After leaving the world of the living to return to the San'layn peoples home on Mistveil. Blood-Lord Sarvthus Vadvayne came across the news of San'layn being killed off from within their borders. Sarvthus reacted quickly to this and confronted the Blood-Speaker about the situation. He had heard of the killings but he had more important matters to attend to. Sarvthus pressed that there should be no other important mater than the deaths of their people. The Blood-Speaker finally agreed and made Sarvthus the leader of the investigation. He investigated the San'layn lands and found out that there was an assassin with in their ranks that was killing off San'layn unsuspectingly. After a while the murders faded away after Sarvthus was made the lead investigator. He lived among his people. Training the untrained and readying the experienced for anything to come at them. Three months later the Blood-Speaker was assassinated and the San'layn people were furious and demanded the assassin be hunted down and tortured for the death of the Blood-Speaker. Sarvthus again began the hunt for the assassin. A month passed and Sarvthus had finally found the assassin and ripped the elves heart from his living body and ate it whole. For his work and honor to the San'layn, Blood-Lord Sarvthus was then named, Blood-Speaker Sarvthus Vadvayne: The Heart Eater. He now rules the San'layn people from his estate in Skorm. Protecting the San'layn borders from the outside world that would not accept the San'layn as a people.Category:Undead ScourgeCategory:San'laynCategory:CharactersCategory:KnightsCategory:High ElfCategory:Kingdom of Quel'ThalasCategory:Quel'Thalas PeerageCategory:House of WhitestrakeCategory:Kingdom of LordaeronCategory:Blood Elf Sarvthus is a ruling member of the Dawn Council along with High Chancellor Auriel Verdantfire and Grand-Lady Alyisna Whitestrake.Category:Dawn Council